Mystery Revealed
by Gundam Revelation
Summary: “It’s done!” Yuugi proudly surveyed his work, holding it up to the light and watching the prism colors. Suddenly they focused on his forehead. Curious, Yuugi let them stay there. As they say, curiosity killed the cat...Any1 want e-mail on the update
1. Alone...

This is a definite AU, Yuugi hasn't even attended school yet, he is home-schooled by his mother. I have yet to see a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic like this one out there.

Summery: Mutou Yuugi has never been out side for most of his short life. His mother, a very over-protective woman, watches his every move and never allows him to leave the house. But, when he finally befriends a group of high-school students he discovers that freedom comes with a price.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything associated with it.

Jounochi, Anzu and Honda had walked by the same game shop everyday after school for as long as anyone of them could remember but none of them ever noticed the sorrowful violet eyes of the boy that lived there who watched them everyday.

"Mother, why can't I go to school like all of the other children?" Young Mutou Yuugi asked his only parent as he watched the laughing trio stroll by. He lived with his mother and grandfather in the upper floor of the game shop they all ran together. Unfortunately his grandfather was away for a majority of the time, hunting for artifacts in the sands of Egypt.

"I've explained it to you several times before Yuugi, we can't risk your health. The world is a deadly place." It was the same answer he always received, never different in all the years he had queried. It seemed to Yuugi that life had changed dramatically ever since his father had died of a deadly virus that his grandfather said came from poking around in the tombs of the departed pharaohs of an Egypt long past. And the fact that he had always been small for his age had never helped anything, his mother was convinced he would die of some deadly disease before he was sixteen. Yuugi sighed.

"But I want to go outside." His mother pulled him into a warm embrace.

"I know you do, but you've always been a fragile child, try to understand." It wasn't that the boy didn't want to understand, he loved his mother very much and always wanted to please her, but that still didn't stop the longing. The wish to feel the cool breeze play across his features, the smell of the fresh air, the cold patter of rain on his face. It had been so many years since he had seen the sun without looking through the clear glass of his bedroom window. He looked at his mother's back as she walked away with his dirty socks, just another day at the game shop.

"Now to work on my treasure." He whispered, almost unable to contain himself. It was not often he got to work on it, his mother watched him like a hawk, but the rare moments when he did were sure bliss. He gingerly took the gold-plated box out of its hiding place, the secret drawer under his desk, and carefully slid the fragile lid away from the shimmering pieces. The orange rays of the sun bounced off each piece sending a myriad of colors in each direction, even though this must have been the hundredth time it was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He picked up the first golden bit and held it in his fingers, enjoying the warmth it seemed to emanate. 

It was a puzzle, one from ancient Egypt, the reason his mother could never see it. On the box was an inscription, embossed in the gold: _Something you have seen, but cannot see. _ It was decorated in the ancient form of writing, the hieroglyphs spelling out deadly warnings, or so his grandfather, the one who had given him the puzzle, said. Another reason his mother could not know of it. He slowly took out another piece, snapping the two together with a soft kachink. Next to the box lay his Duel Monster cards, another gift from his grandfather and the best deck in the world as far as Yuugi was concerned. 

Kachink.

It didn't matter so much that he wasn't allowed to play with the other kids that walked so merrily down his street, as long as he had his deck and his treasure.

Kachink.

The heart of the cards, his grandfather always told him to believe in the heart of the cards. Believe in the heart of the cards, it will help you win any duel, he said. And Yuugi did.

Kachink.

Yuugi hadn't played in a while but before his grandfather had left for his last big trip they had held a tournament, just the two of them, and Yuugi had won every single round, even the rematches, of which there had been at least four. Neither had wanted it to end but his grandfather had to catch his plane.

Kachink, snap, clunk.

He set the puzzle down, not wanting to leave it, but his mother was calling him down for dinner. 

"Goodbye puzzle," he whispered fondly, "I'll finish you tonight, I promise." He placed the pieces back into their silent tomb and gently put it back in its drawer.

"Yuugi! Time for dinner!"

"I'm coming!" He ran down the stairs, forgetting his mother's constant warnings about running, and sure enough he tripped. His mother heard the thump his body made as it hit the wood floor and came running.

"Yuugi? Oh Yuugi, I told you not to run, are you all right?" She lifted him off the floor and cradled him in her lap.

"I'm fine mother, really." He said though his knee was bleeding from where he had caught it on the last step. It stung but not enough to cause him any tears.

"You're cut, that's far from fine." Insisting on carrying him to the bathroom she literally poured on the disinfectant, causing Yuugi more pain then the actual scratch, then liberally wrapped it in white gauze. When she was done Yuugi could barely bend his knee.

"Do you think you could take off a layer mother? I can't bend my leg." Stupid question.

"Of course not, it will prevent infection if it is kept clean and wrapped."

"But it's cutting off the cir-"

"That's enough arguing Yuugi, no chances, you know that. Now come on, your dinner's getting cold."

Dinner was the same as usual, perfectly proportioned with everything a growing boy would need. Breakfast and lunch were that way as well. All health food, and Yuugi hated every bit if it. The only reason he forced it down his throat was because it would worry his mother into a frenzy if he didn't. And it had been that way for thirteen years. 

Finally his mother allowed him to shove his plate away, he was still hungry but not hungry enough to eat another helping of rabbit food.

"Time for your lessons."

"But mother, I've done them all already." She sighed in defeat. Yuugi was too smart for his own good, he had already finished all the tests two years ahead of where he supposed to be. 

"You're right, go amuse yourself while I do the dishes. Safely." The last word was sharp and terse but Yuugi had already limped his way up to his room. 

"I'm back!" He announced to the puzzle under the desk. "I'm back to finish you." The lid slid off and the few pieces left clattered onto the oak finish. "Soon now." 

Kachink.

The rhythm of the golden bits clicking snuggly into place was music to Yuugi's ears, it wouldn't be long now, eight long years of waiting would finally be over!

Kachink. 

"I wonder if mother will allow me to wear it when I finish?"

Kachink.

He paused, holding the warm weight of the chain in his hand, surveying what he had completed. "Probably not..." he murmured, noticing the sharp-edged quality. He took up another piece.

Kachink.

"Almost done!" He cried eagerly, picking up the final two pieces.

Kachink, kachak!

The last golden piece, a design of an eye raised on the soft metal, slipped into place.

"It's done!"

So, is this original? I always try to come up with original stories...but I'm not very good at that...

Anyway! Please review, and if it sucks, tell me why so I can fix it! Ja!


	2. New World...?

Chapter two! Please enjoy it and bear with me!

/ Blah / = hikari

// Blah // = yami

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own it? Darn, I didn't think so...

"It's done!" Yuugi proudly surveyed his work, holding it up to the light and watching the prism colors bounce off the puzzle and into the shadowy corners of his room. Suddenly, they all focused, directly onto his forehead in the shape of a brilliant eye. More inquisitive then frightened Yuugi let them stay there. As they say, curiosity killed the cat. A blinding pain ripped through his body, searing every nerve raw and ending as soon as it happened, leaving him gasping for breath with his body still tingling from the energy.

"Yuugi?" He hadn't been aware he had screamed. "Are you all right?" He swallowed shakily; summing up the power it took to answer.

"Uh, yeah, sorry!" He yelled back down, mumbling to himself, "that was weird." He touched his forehead, no pain. "Must've been..." he paused, unable to come up with a logical solution. "I still think this is the coolest thing ever!" He whispered happily, slipping the chain over his head just to see what it felt like. 

It was heavy but it was a comfortable weight, warm and right, resting directly in the middle of his chest, near his heart. All at once he didn't want to take it off, feeling that it would be a crime to do so. But your mother, came the reasonable protest. He stroked it once, gently, and slipped it from its eased calm.

"I'll wear you tomorrow." He sighed, glancing at the glowing red numbers of his alarm clock: 10:37. "Wow," he yawned, "I didn't know how late it was." He slipped off his grey sweatshirt and pulled his nightshirt over his head, ruffling his tri-colored hair into his eyes. Reflexively he shoved it back behind his ear where it immediately fell out of place again. Crawling into bed he switched off his bedside lamp and quickly fell asleep, content at finally finishing his treasure. In the dark of his room the puzzle glowed softly, a golden light that almost lit up the room.

// Yuu...gi? //

The next morning was bright and sunny as the typical trio walked to school along the shaded street the game shop was on. Though the forecasts called for sever thunderstorms in late afternoon you couldn't tell it from the way the weather was now. As usual Yuugi sat at his upstairs desk and watched them walk by, longing for their companionship. The blonde one was shoving his brunette friend lightly in the shoulder, laughing after hearing an apparent joke. The brown-haired young lady was giggling too, holding a hand over her mouth as if she weren't supposed to be. 

"I wish..." he murmured, holding the puzzle where it once again hung from around his neck, "I wish I could just say hello..." Yuugi stared with loathing at the nails that had held his window in place for as long as he could remember. "I wish I could just breath in the fresh air puzzle..." Yuugi looked up, he was taking to a puzzle of gold, and it felt okay. "I must be losing it." He muttered half of him not believing that and the other half telling him to shut up about it. He slipped the puzzle from his neck and said a fond farewell; it was time for breakfast. As a second thought he slipped it back on, concealing it mostly under a baggy sweatshirt, and walked down the steps.

"Did you sleep well Yuugi?"

"Yes mother, you?"

"Very well, thank you for asking." It went the same way every morning, same words, same feeling, same breakfast even. It bored Yuugi almost to death.

"Want me to get the dishes mother?"

"No thank you Yuugi, I wouldn't want you to accidentally cut yourself." He sighed, his mother treated him like fine china. "Now remember yesterday, no running." She warned sternly.

"Yes mother." Like he could, his knee was so wrapped up in gauze, like a mummy. "What?"

"I didn't say anything Yuugi, now go read for a little while. I need to call the school and order some more lessons for you."

"Okay." He limped back up the stairs and fell backwards onto the bed. Then, impulsively, he sat up and rolled his pant leg back exposing the gauze. Without a moments hesitation he began unwrapping it until a single layer remained, then that too was gone. He stopped. "What am I doing?" He asked out loud, "Getting rid of the extra wrapping." He told himself. The area around his knee was white, probably from the lack of blood flow, and he massaged it to get the circulation going again, wincing at the pins and needles. Reaching over he grabbed a band-aid from the ever-present box on his desk and peeled off the plastic covering. Duel Monsters. He smiled, his grandfather had gotten these and they came without the antiseptic. Mother must not have known. With his knee doctored as much as he wanted he sat back in his desk chair to look at the ever-darkening sky.

A loud clap of thunder woke Yuugi up and he jumped, smacking his head on his lamp. He hadn't been aware he fell asleep. He rubbed his chest where the puzzle had dug painfully into his skin and then stopped, hearing the voices coming from downstairs.

"Grandpa?" He wondered, hoping it was the old man so that they could duel. He leaped up and ran, carefully, down the stairs. He crept around the corner, wanting to surprise him but stopped when he didn't recognize the voices.

"Thank you for letting us stay here until the storm passes." The voice of a young girl resounded in his ears and he peered around the corner and saw the trio that usually walked by the game shop standing in the foyer, bowing while dripping water all over the floor. 

"Its no trouble really, can't have you catching your death out in the cold." Yuugi's mother laughed softly, inviting them to sit in the kitchen and then spied Yuugi standing in the doorway. "Go back upstairs Yuugi." She said tersely, causing the other three occupants of the room to turn around quickly, splattering more water.

"Hey," the blonde one said, waving, but was quickly shoved into the kitchen by the girl. Yuugi smiled sadly and then walked slowly back up the stairs.

He watched sadly, holding the puzzle, as the clouds parted, letting the sunlight through to dry the sidewalks. He watched sadly as the trio moved away from the door of the game shop, waving their thanks again. He watched sadly as they continued on home, not even giving a second glance back. 

"Yuugi?" His mother knocked softly on his heavy oak door and he quickly shoved the puzzle in his secret drawer.

"Come in." Yuugi said mournfully.

"Yuugi," his mother said as she entered. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to risk you getting sick. God only knows what kind of diseases those children were carrying." Encircling him in her arms she held him tight, she reeked of disinfectant.

"But mother! I want to make some friends, I want to go outside!" He cried shrugging out of her seemingly cold embrace. "I don't want to stay up here all the time!" He clamped a hand over his mouth, this was the first time he had ever yelled in front of his mother.

"Well, I'm sorry! I try to protect you and this is how you repay me? How ungrateful!" She stomped out of the room and Yuugi could hear the click of a key in the lock. "You can stay in here until you learn to be respectful!" Tears welled up in Yuugi's eyes and he sat down on the edge of his bed.

"I just want to be normal." He hiccupped, reaching over and taking out his puzzle and slipping it over his hair. He curled up around it and eventually cried himself to sleep.

// Is this...me...? // The disembodied voice sifted brokenly over the ruins of Yuugi's mentality. // Am I...alive...? // it wondered, looking around, it didn't seen like the shadow realm, but it didn't look like a very good place to be either. All around him muddy browns and blacks swirled together, tinted with swirls of light blue, Yuugi's fond memories. The dark far outnumbered the light. It opened it's, Yuugi's eyes, allowing the younger boy to rest in his dark soul room, the place the soul went to in sleep.

"Where am I?" It asked with Yuugi's mouth, only sounding deeper then his counterpart. "Is this...Egypt...?" He peered around the small room and looked at his body in the mirror across from the bed. "I still look the same..." he murmured, bringing a hand up to touch the puzzle. Memories flooded back, but only a few, the ones close to when he had been sealed away. "What has happened...?" he stood and moved to the window, staring out at the lights that covered the city. "So many..." he touched his lips, he wasn't speaking what he was supposed to be, it was a different, foreign tongue yet familiar all the same. Suddenly he was frightened, he wasn't supposed to be here at all, even the darkness of the shadow realm seemed better to him then this place, at least that was ever constant. But he couldn't figure out how to get back safely. "The puzzle?" He wondered aloud pulling at one piece slightly. Just as it was about to come loose a mind numbing pain ravaged his body making him gasp and fall back onto the bed. "No..." he looked up calmly, searching for a way out and his crimson eyes rested on the window. He stood and tugged at the wood but it wouldn't give way. "I will get through." He said, gritting his teeth and shoving with all his might. Finally the nails gave way, ripped from their snug resting-place and clattered to the floor. The window slid open easily and the fresh night air blew in, ruffling his hair and shoving it into his eyes. Reflexively he pushed it back behind one ear, ignoring it as it swung back into his field of view. Breathing deeply he knew immediately that he wasn't even near Egypt, the air was much too cool and contained almost no humidity, he was cold, a new sensation to him. Carefully he climbed out of the window, looking warily at the ground below as if it might try to come up and attack him. He sighed deeply and jumped.

Hope you still like it, it will get more exciting, I promise! Ja!

"It's done!" Yuugi proudly surveyed his work, holding it up to the light and watching the prism colors...Suddenly they focused...on his forehead...curious...Yuugi let them stay there. As they say, curiosity killed the cat...


	3. Endtag

            This is just an end tag, nothing really big, read on and review please!

Anzu, Jou and Honda walked slowly down the street each one pondering over who the boy could have been.  No one had ever seen him before, not with a hairstyle like that.  The school was going through some fads but none quite that extreme.  Anzu giggled as she thought about this.

            "Whatcha laughin' about Anzu?"  Jou asked, staring mainly at the sidewalk in front of him.

            "That little boy's hair."  She replied, "How old do you think he is?"

            "He looked about ten to me."  Honda spoke up, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

            "He looked awfully kind, I love his eyes…" Anzu thought out loud.

            "He's ten!  You've only seen him once and you already have a crush on him!?"  Honda shouted.

            "No!  I like him as, I don't know, a little brother type, he's so adorable!"  Jou and Honda burst out laughing.

            "Adorable!"  Jou copied, smirking and clasping his hands in front of his chest in mockery of his female friend.  Anzu shoved him as she jumped up the stairs to her house.

            "Oh stop it," she said, "you guys are terrible!"  The grin on her face, however, was enough to tell them that she didn't really mean it.

            "See ya tomorrow."  Jou laughed and walked away with Honda until they got to his house leaving the blonde to walk home alone.  He would never want them to see where he lived, not with his father in the house anyway.  Jou swallowed and crept up the rickety stairs to the front door where his sweaty hand slipped on the doorknob.  He supposed he could just leave and never return.  "Nah, pops would just come aftah me with all a Hell's fury…" he mumbled dejectedly, gulping and swinging the door open with a loud creak.

            "You home boy!"  He heard his father shout, more of a statement then a question.

            "Y, yeah!" Jou awaited the barrage of threats and fists but to his relief they never came.  He crept into the dirty living room and saw that his father had passed out on the couch, an empty six-pack next to his easy chair.

I forgot to add that into the last chapter, gomen.

Aww, poor Jou…there will be a lot of that when we get farther along, a lot with Yami and Yuugi too.  Review please!  And if you hate it tell e why so that I may fix it!


	4. So Many Questions...

/ Blah / = hikari

// Blah // = yami

More on our "mysterious" Egyptian friend! Some swear words, just a few...etc. etc.

Disclaimer: *Disembodied voice* Go back...back...to the...beginning...ing...ing...ing...

He hit the ground with a soft thud, using his hands to absorb some of the minimal shock, then stood to his full height, which wasn't very tall. 

"Where am I?" He muttered, trying to piece together what had happened. "I was sealed away..." that much he remembered. "...In this puzzle..." the relic, a Sennen item one of the priests had called it, had kept his soul imprisoned within the shadow realm for... "...a millennia?" He wondered further after picking up a discarded newspaper from the trash bin, scanning his eyes over the strange print he miraculously understood. "A millennia!" His head swam. "How can that be?" Breathing deeply again and again he tried to recall what had happened but nothing came, nothing but the memory of the boy now sharing some of his conscious thought. "This boy...my...aibou?" Placing a hand to his forehead he closed his eyes tightly. "He solved the puzzle and set me free..." It was all too much and he could feel himself getting dizzy again. Shrugging it off the young Egyptian began slowly walking down the sidewalk, rubbing his arms to keep himself warm.

It was a few hours before he began to look around and notice his surroundings, all very new and different to him. He found himself walking down a wide, hard path painted with yellow and white lines and he stopped to puzzle over them a bit, wondering what in the name of Ra they could be. A blaring noise caused him to look up and a bright light shining directly into his eyes blinded him.

"Get out a the way bastard!" A man in a strange blue monster roared, swerving away from him. The boy yelled and jumped to the side, panting heavily and smacking away a broken bottle intended for his face.

"What in the name of the gods was that?" He breathed, standing shakily to his feet and sitting down on a bench painted in the soft after glow of the stars. "Even the heavens are different." He sighed, looking up. "I should get home." He muttered, wondering exactly where _his _home was. "Aibou will be missed otherwise." He looked around noticing that he was lost and didn't have a clue which way to go. "Perhaps I can find someone to help me." It was getting colder and the buildings were getting progressively more run down the farther he walked, he was almost certain that this was not the direction. He knocked on the first promising door he came to; it was answered by a small old woman.

"Whadda you want?" She asked bitterly.

"Please excuse my interruption, I was wondering if you could tell me how to get home?" He lowered his head in respect to his elders as he had been taught to do?

"Get outta here punk afore I call the cops on yas!" The heavy Osaka [1] accent was harsh as she slammed the door in his face, ruffling his hair, and he blinked, stepping back a pace. 

"That was uncalled for." He murmured, recalling something more from his broken memory: a shadow game. "Eye of illusion!" He began, stopping himself, it was he who had woken her after all, but her reaction had been a bit callous. Stepping up to another door he decided to try again but before he could knock a loud crash made him turn his head around sharply to the other side of the street.

"An' stay out! I don' need yer shit boy!" A young blonde boy wearing a green coat was flung out of the doorway across from the tri-color haired Egyptian. The figure of an old man in a dirty white tee stood, silhouetted, in the bright light of the hall. The door slammed shut and the blonde picked himself up off the ground, wiping his upper lip with a swipe of his arm. He spied the very confused boy looking at him from across the street.

"You lost kid?" He asked, walking over with his hands in his pockets. "I ain't nevah seen you aroun' here before." He walked up closer and the boy readied himself for a run. "Hey, I know you! You're that kid Yuugi, from before ain'tcha?" 

"Yes, I am." he lied.

"Are you lost?" He nodded. 

"I'm not sure how to get back." 

"I'll show ya! Come on, follow me!" They walked in silence for a while. "By the way, I'm Jounochi, but my friends call me Jou, easier ta say. Silent type, eh?" He certainly isn't, thought the Egyptian with a tiny smile. "Well, I don't blame you, you must be tired. I ain't nevah seen you in school. Don't you go?"

"My mother teaches me." The Egyptian said after sifting through Yuugi's thoughts.

"Oh, tha's cool, ta have a mothah. I jus' live with my pops, he got drunk tonight." Jou added softly, not going into it further. It made the crazy-haired boy's blood boil, to see anyone treated like that was a crime. Dried crimson was still smeared across Jou's face but he ignored it for the most part. The rest of the trek continued in silence, neither saying anything to the other, until they got to the game shop.

"Thank you, Jounochi."

"Jus' Jou," the blonde smiled. "See ya sometime!" He called as he walked away. Alone, he looked up at the open window preparing himself for a climb. He knew from Yuugi's memories that the poor child wasn't allowed to set foot outside and that his mother would probably whisk him off to the hospital wrapped in plastic if she became aware of 'his' adventures. He had already decided that he didn't much care for the woman. Quietly his nimble fingers sought for any handhold available in the soft wood determined to make his own if the need arose. He hoisted himself up, perched on nothing but imperfections in the paint, until he could finally grab hold of the window. He collapsed onto the bed, spent from his night's wanderings, and gave control back to Yuugi, melding back into the dark recesses to further observe.

"Good night...Aibou..." he murmured as he slipped away, and it felt right.

Yuugi got up the next morning feeling refreshed and happy, quite a change from the way he usually woke. Of course he always hid it, he wouldn't want to worry his mother. Only grandfather seemed to really notice but thankfully the old man never said a word. A breeze ruffled his hair and he looked up, startled. His window was wide open.

"Oh no!" He cried halfheartedly, staring with disbelief at the scattered nails. Despite himself Yuugi felt very reluctant to close the window, the cool air felt so good on his face, like water in the desert. "How did that happen, mother will be furious..." he kept up his ramblings as he shut the window carefully, poking the nails back into their holes and tapping them in with the sole of his shoe. It looked halfway decent when he was done. He peered through the clear glass and saw that the trio was walking passed, it was later then he expected. He sighed with the ever-present longing and was about to turn when the blonde looked up and waved, a big grin slapped across his face. Yuugi smiled, his first real one since he had finished the puzzle and waved back, mouthing a good morning greeting. "Good morning Jou!" He faltered, how did he know his name? He didn't recall hearing it the other day. He resumed his greeting when the other two turned and followed Jou's example. They mouthed good bye and continued on their way to school. Yuugi was left alone again to ponder the mysteries of Jou's name. "How do I know his name?"

// He told it to me last night. // Came the immediate response.

"Oh." Yuugi said, then stopped, realizing that something in his head had answered him. "Oh...my..." his exclamation of craziness was cut short as his mother pounded on his door, unlocked and opened it and set a bowl of oatmeal down on the floor without so much as a 'good morning Yuugi'. Then the door slipped shut, the lock locked and only the sound of her footsteps echoing down the hallway could be heard. Sniffing a little Yuugi picked up the bowl and set it on his desk to cool. No sugar and two tablespoons of milk, same as always. He poked at it with a spoon. Inside his mind the being that shared it couldn't resist more questions, he desperately wanted to learn more about the strange new world he now lived in.

// What is that? // Came the tentative query. Yuugi jumped, but then relaxed.

"Oatmeal..." he bemoaned, poking at it some more. "Did you come from the puzzle?" He asked, finally deciding that that was the culprit.

// Yes. // 

"What's your name?"

// I, I don't remember... // Yuugi smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, what do I call you then?"

// I don't know, whatever you would like I suppose. // there was a pause in the thought wave. // I call you Aibou. // He stated gently, as if it would help.

"What does it look like in there?"

// Dark...just like the shadow realm. //

"Shadow realm?" Yuugi repeated. "What's that"

// A place of forgotten memories, evil spirits and the realm of the punishment games. //

"What are those?"

// I'd rather not tell my Aibou such things. //

"Oh, okay." Yuugi stirred his oatmeal, taking a tiny bite and grimacing as the grainy texture trickled down his throat. "Where do you come from?"

// Egypt, but we're no where near there now... // Yuugi couldn't help but sympathize a little.

"That makes sense, grandpa got the puzzle from there. Well, I've got to call you something other then 'you'. You say you have no memories?"

// Not really, no. //

"And all I know of you is darkness." He paused, his spoon poking out of his mouth as he thought. / What if... /

//What? I wasn't listening, sorry. // Yuugi removed the spoon.

"I didn't say anything." 

// All you have to do is think. //

/ Like this. / A mental nod. / This is so cool! I've never had anybody to talk to before! /

// I know. //

/ Well anyway, I think I'll call you Yami! /

// Why? // Yuugi took another bite.

/ It means darkness. Since I don't know anything about you yet, I'm in the dark, get it? / 'Yami' laughed, enjoying his new life a little more with each passing minute.

// Yes, I do! //

Geez there is a lot to explain! I haven't even gotten to the Duel Monsters game yet! 

The next chapter: Yami takes Yuugi out for the day, what chaos will ensue? Probably none really... Yami learns all about everything he can and a new dark character is introduced! Who is this evil guy and what does he want with Yuugi's puzzle? Stay tuned to find out!

[1] Osaka = the equivalent to a New Yorkers accent, harsh and sometimes used to represent vulgarity, at least in my dictionary. Not always though, for example: Kero, from Cardcaptor Sakura has an Osaka accent.


	5. New enemies

THERE IS NO YAOI IN THIS STORY AT ALL!! NONE!! DON"T FORGET IT!! But I won't discourage wishful thinking, if you want to turn this into a yaoi in your own mind don't hesitate to do so, as long as you don't suggest any slashy pairings...

/ Blah / = hikari

// Blah // = yami

I am using Yami from the manga and in the manga, for those of you who haven't read it, he isn't so tall when he takes over Yuugi's body, not quite as obvious! He's the same size as Yuugi was himself. But, I like the fact that his voice _is_ deeper in the anime so it will be the same here.

The silver spoon clattered into the empty bowl as Yuugi threw it down. He was starving, he supposed it was because Yami was using some of his energy, but he dared not ask his mother for more.

"So, Yami, was it you that opened my window last night?"

// Yes, I wanted to look around. // Yuugi could feel the being inside him nod. //You don't go outside at all? // Yami could feel his aibou wince inwardly.

"No I don't, mother says I could get sick and die...like dad..." he added quietly.

//She is too overprotective, isn't she? //

"Yami," Yuugi said playfully, "you aren't tying to get me to go outside are you? If you can read my mind I know that you know I can't do that!"

//Not even for the rest of the day? //

"No."

//But she would never know. //

"How do you know that?"

//I don't, but if she is in fact angry with you then she has no reason to. // Yuugi pondered this for a few moments.

"I guess..." he said slowly, "but how would I get out of my room without her noticing?"

//The same way I did, through the window. //

"I can't do that!" Yelled Yuugi, looking down at the ground below which suddenly seemed a lot farther away.

//I can do it for you. //

"Oh, well, I suppose we could...where would we go?"

//The school? Your mind is practically screaming it. // Yuugi could feel Yami smile warmly at him.

"Can't fool you...what does my mind look like now?"

// Lighter, much lighter, because you are happy. Want to go now? //

"Yep!" Yuugi felt a pull and suddenly he was looking out of a different pair of eyes. /Wow... / he breathed in awe. /I feel so much stronger now! /

"Let's go!" Yami's voice came much deeper then Yuugi's and he was almost as excited. 

/Wait! Can I bring my deck? / Yami was about to answer when something flashed before his eyes...

_"I choose the Celtic Guardian..." The green clad warrior stood in attack mode before a Flame Swordsmen. "Attack..."_

"You got me good!" Another voice, blonde hair, brown eyes...Jou...?

Then, as quickly as it happened it was gone.

/Yami! Yami, answer me! / Yuugi was panicking, he hadn't been able to reach his other for a good minute.

"I, It's okay Aibou, I just remembered something...that's all..."

/Are you sure? / Yuugi's mind was interspaced with jagged pools of deep orange and black coming through strongly as worry.

"I'm sure, shall we go?"

/ Don't forget my deck. /

"I won't. It's here in my hand right now." Yami smiled, "now it's in my pocket, now my hand is out of my po-"

/ I get it! / Yuugi smiled, the worry finally gone making Yami happy, he never wanted anything bad to happen to his aibou, ever. The Egyptian pulled up the window, once again scattering nails all over the floor. / We have got to find another way... / Yami smiled again, his other dark thoughts quickly abated.

"Don't worry I'll get the nails later." Without a second thought he leaped out of the window, landing smoothly on the ground below.

/Wow... / Yuugi said, at both the landing and the fact that he was outside, in the open air...without permission...

"We'll be back before she notices." Yami reassured the hesitant boy.

/Can I, can I take over my body...? / He asked softly, still in awe.

"Of course." The familiar pull was back and Yuugi found himself staring about himself in wonderment, he could feel Yami's amusement. "It's so wonderful..." he sighed, breathing deeply, feeling the cool air fill his lungs. It tasted so good...

// Take you time, this is your first time outside... // Yami couldn't believe it, he would die if he was never allowed to leave the palatial estate. Palatial estate? Another memory...

"Are you all right Yami? You're being kind of quiet."

//I'm fine Aibou, don't worry so much! //

"Okay, okay. But, I've never had anyone to worry about before." His answer was seemingly annoyed silence but Yuugi knew otherwise. "To the school!" He cried, pointing down the street. "I've seen enough maps to know where it is." He began walking down the street at a reserved pace and Yami could feel the agitation, it was building in his mind as deep reds and yellows.

// Why don't you run? //

"But I-oh, she doesn't know." Yuugi seemed a bit apprehensive at being out without permission, but it wasn't like he was going to get it anytime soon. "Okay!" His sneakers padded on the sidewalk in regular beats as he pushed himself faster and faster, casting an eye about now and then for a street sign. When he felt himself begin to tire Yuugi noticed that Yami channeled energy, an electric blue streak in his mentality, into his wobbly legs allowing him to keep it up. The wind in his face and hair felt great and he wished he never had to go inside again, up in his stuffy attic room where the stale air hung in thick sheets it seemed during the summer.

// Wait! // Yami shouted suddenly while Yuugi stopped. //You almost ran right past the school! // Yuugi laughed and fell backwards into the grass inside the courtyard, panting.

"This is the best day of my life!" He shouted. 

// I have a few questions Aibou, can I ask you? // Yuugi sat up and held the puzzle, feeling the warmth seep through his fingers.

"Sure."

// Last night, when I was walking alone, the grey walk way, with painted lines? What is that? //

"You didn't find the answer in my head?"

// I don't really like to pry, unless it is very important. And I enjoy hearing it from you. // Yuugi nodded in understanding.

"Oh, thanks. Um, that?" He pointed out to the road, cars were streaking by and they were just blurs. He could feel Yami's confusion as he nodded. "That is the street. It is like a pathway for cars."

// What is a...car? // Yuugi giggled.

"Those colored things roaring by!" 

// I see... // Yami murmured, wanting to know more. // And those? // He asked, mentally gesturing above Yuugi's head.

"Lights, they use electricity."

//Electricity? //

"It's a type of energy used to, um, I'm not very good at explaining these things I'm afraid. Let me see...it is used to power things, make them work."

// Like magic? //

"I suppose it's something like that, only it can be explained better, just not by me."

//Fair enough. Want to go inside the school now? // Yuugi looked back at the huge building looming ominously in the shade trees.

"I don't know if they'll allow me in..."

//You won't know if you don't try. // Yuugi nodded and swallowed, plucking his courage to the sticking place as he crept slowly forward, placing a shaky hand on the door. //It says 'push'. // Yami said helpfully.

"I know...I'm just a little..."

//Scared? //

"Yeah..." he said meekly, pushing it open.

The walls were white and covered with pictures and posters of every shape and size. To his left was another door labeled 'office' and to his right were what looked like to him a million other doors leading to who knew where.

// Why don't you try the office? // Yami kept a close watch on the swirling colors inhabiting his aibou's mind, right then they were all swirled together, hard to tell one from the next, implying confusion or fear or a little of both. //You'll be fine. // Yami soothed gently, // I'm right here with you. //

"'Kay..." Yuugi stepped forward and opened the door slowly, looking around as he did so. A voice from around the door startled him and he yelped.

"I'm sorry," it said, "I didn't mean to frighten you. May I help you?" It was a tiny lady of about forty sitting at a polished desk. Her hair was just beginning to grey and it gave her a look of integrity. Petit glasses were perched on the end of her nose in front of clear and kind blue eyes. Yuugi liked her immediately.

"My name is Mutoh Yuugi and I would like to visit the school for today, if that's all right with you ma'am." He spoke the words Yami put into his head and bowed as low as he could, threatening to topple over onto the heavy oak desk.

"That would be fine." She smiled taking a liking to the polite boy in front of her. "I am Ms. Shinku, very pleased to meet you, now we need to get you a guide. Do you know anyone from here that you would like to show you around the school?"

// How about Jou? He is very kind, he showed me the way back last night. // Yami suggested, thinking back.

"Do you know a Jounochi?" Yuugi asked and Ms. Shinku grinned again.

"Yes, I know Jou, he can be quite a trouble maker but he's really a nice boy. I'll call him down for you." She gestured to a seat padded with light blue cloth.

"Thank you." Yuugi said, bowing again and sitting in the chair. Suddenly Ms. Shinku's voice boomed over the loud speaker and Yuugi noticed Yami jump the proverbial ten feet. 

/ It's called a loud speaker, it projects your voice really loud. /

//I noticed that... // Yami muttered unevenly and Yuugi could picture him clutching his chest as if he had just had a heart attack. In no time at all the three occupants of the office could here Jou's voice in the hall.

"I 'onestly don't know what I did, Honda! Trust me, if I knew I'd a told ya!"

"Right Jou, just go there and take you detention like a man." A voice Yuugi didn't recognize, probably Honda's, followed Jou's statement. Then the girl spoke.

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding if you really are telling the truth."

"I am! I am!" Ms. Shinku held back a laugh.

"It's almost lunch time so these three were probably headed outside anyway." She explained. Yuugi nodded in understanding but on the inside he was screaming.

/Yami! What'll I do? Mother will come up to my room in a few minutes! /

//Relax, everything will be all right Aibou, what's the worst she can do to you? //

/You don't want to know.../ the boy bemoaned, his mind becoming a swirling torrent of dark colors.

// She won't hurt you will she? // Yami asked, blood ready to boil if that was the case.

/ Of course not! ...but the next time you see me I may be strapped to a hospital bed with an IV drip in my arm... /

// IV drip? // This whole exchange happened in less then twenty seconds and before Yuugi could answer Yami's question Jou had burst in through the door.

"I didn't do it!" He exclaimed.

"You don't even know what you're down here for, Jounochi." Ms. Shinku chuckled.

"I'm not in trouble then?"

"Of course not, I need you to show Yuugi around the school for me."

"Yuugi?" Jou turned his head and noticed for the first time that Yuugi was sitting less then three feet away from him, who waved and grinned at the blonde. "Oh, hey Yuug' Didn't see ya there! Sure, I'll show ya around the school!"

"Thank you!" Yuugi exclaimed, forgetting for the moment about his overbearing mother.

When the very short tour of the school was over they all sat at a bench in the backyard. "And dat is our school!" Jou finished with flourish, throwing him arms out to the sides and grinning. "Now, le's eat!" 

// Quite enthusiastic isn't he? // Yami smiled. He had been fairly silent, trying to figure out who he really was, with the occasional question to Yuugi about random things in the school.

/ That's okay, I like him. / Every one of their little group was in high spirits, Yuugi because he had finally found some friends and the trio because they got to miss classes for the rest of the day.

"What do you have Jou?" Anzu asked as the blonde carried a huge bag, heaving with the weight, and set it down with a loud thump in the middle of the table.

"Ramen!" He announced happily, ripping open one of the many cartons. "Mmmph!" He murmured in between gulps. "I love ramen..." he sighed contentedly after finishing his first two in a matter of seconds. He was just starting on his third as Anzu and Honda both took out sandwiches. Yuugi just looked on with wonderment. Hell would freeze over before his mother let him have ramen.

"Aren't you going to eat something Yuug'?" Asked Honda, taking a bite.

"No, I'm not hungry..." he lied, not wanting to impose.

"Have some ramen!" Jou slurped happily, handing him a box and some chopsticks.

"No, I really couldn't..." Yuugi stuttered.

// Nonsense, Aibou, you have to eat something, and besides, you've never had it before. It'll be fun to try! // He pondered Yami's words, finally deciding that he would take a bite-but just one. Everybody watched as the noodles shakily, slowly made it to his mouth, his lips closing around them. They watched his throat as he swallowed. He had told them all about his life at home, as they had asked, so they understood his hesitation. // Aibou? // Yuugi's face broke out into a huge grin and he shouted, waving the chopsticks in the air.

"I love ramen!" He then proceeded to inhale everything but the box much to the amusement of Anzu and Honda, Jou just nodded.

"A course he does, everybody loves ramen."

After Yuugi's third box, Jou's fifth, lunch was finally over. It had ended in a contest of who could eat one faster and of course Jou had won, Yuugi didn't have the experience...yet.

"Do any one of you guys play Duel Monsters?" Yuugi asked offhandedly as they sat on the bench enjoying the warmth of the sun on their faces.

"I do!" Jou exclaimed, taking his deck out of his pocket and placing it on the table, "wanna duel?" 

"Sure!" Gingerly the boy took his deck out of his pocket and placed it next to Jou's. "I'll cut yours, you cut mine?" The both nodded and cut each other's decks, Anzu and Honda sat back and watched.

In no time the playing field was set and Yuugi had already devastated four of Jou's monsters and the blonde was down to 320 life points, Yuugi still had 2000, their starting number.

"Well, I'm toast." Jou muttered, placing a monster on the playing field and then removing it, throwing it into the discard pile.

"Aww," sighed Yuugi, "I didn't even get to play my best move..."

"What's that?"

"Exodia." Yuugi said bluntly, "I only needed one more piece." He picked up the card on top of his deck. "And here it is. What?" The others were staring at the five, the rarest cards in the whole game, with their mouths open.

"I, I nevah even expected to _see_ those..." Jou breathed. "Can I...touch 'em?"

"Sure." Yuugi said, a bit taken aback he watched Jou's fingers inch forward and touch a card, the right arm, gently.

"Wow..." Yuugi giggled and let them leaf through his deck.

/ Yami? This is great! I never want this day to end! / He waited for a response and receiving none pried a little wanting to see if he could access Yami's mind like he could do to his, no luck. / Yami? Are you all right? /

// What? I'm sorry Aibou, I was thinking... // he trailed off.

/ What about? /

// Your game, it seems so familiar... like I've played it before... // 

/ Neat! Next time I'll let you play! We'll see how good you are! / Yami chuckled absent mindedly.

// Of course, Aibou. //

Two tables away the only other figure in the courtyard chuckled evilly, his slanted green eyes conveying loathing and humor all at once.

"Mutoh Yuugi." He whispered, smooth voice dripping antipathy. "You shall have to see what I have in store for you, ah yes, it will be much fun indeed..." His fingers steeped as he mulled his plan over in his head one last time. "I look forward to our reunion Yugioh...and the day when I finally steal your puzzle..."

And it takes an evil twist...or does it?


	6. Hospital

// blah // = Yami

/ blah / = Yuugi

I know Ryou has brown eyes, that is why the bad guy is not Ryou or his Yami

Onward!

"I had a wonderful day guys, thank you." Yuugi said sincerely with a bow as the trio got ready to leave him at the game shop. "I couldn't have asked for more."

"No problem Yuug'!" Jou exclaimed using the now popular nick name. "Swing by anytime!"

"Yes, anytime." Anzu repeated cheerfully. Honda bowed and smiled, slinging his bag over one shoulder and walking after the others. Yuugi watched them go with a fond and faraway look.

//You miss them all ready, don't you Aibou? //

"Yes..." Yuugi heaved an inward sigh and placed tremulous fingers on a chilled doorknob. "Brace yourself, Yami." The boy whispered the warning under his breath and gave just enough time for the Egyptian to wonder why before he swung the door open.

"Yuugi!" A shrill scream pierced the dead air of the game shop. "Oh my, I'm so glad you're home!" In no time at all cold arms were wrapped around the changed boy, smothering him in antiseptic. "Never do that again! You here me young man?" She yelled as she shook him hard. He coughed, choking on the sickly smell, and his mother thought this meant something else.

// Aibou? // Yami screamed, alarmed. // What is she doing? And what is that revolting smell? // He added, reeling in his soul room. //I think...I... // Yuugi listened for anything else while his mother bundled him up in thirty layers and whisked him into the car all the while muttering how he had probably caught his death.

/ Yami? / The boy asked worriedly, / are you all right? Yami? / He searched his mind for any sign of the other being he had come to befriend. / I hope you're okay... / he whispered, staring with loathing at the blue hospital signs. He knew better then to object.

The red and white emergency doors swung into view and his mother stopped the car, pulled him out and ran through them.

"I need a doctor!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "My son is dying!" Yuugi hung his head in embarrassment as at least three nurses and two doctors ran to them in a blind panic.

"What is it ma'am?"

"What happened?"

"Is he ill?"

"Injured?"

"Dead?" They all yelled in unison. Yuugi could feel his anger rise, he had had enough of it all, the coddling, the protection, the health food...it all became too much.

"Stop it!" He bellowed, drowning everyone out, waking Yami and causing all the people in the waiting room to look up. "I. Am. Fine!" He roared in measured words. "Everybody just leave me alone!" Yuugi began stripping off the blankets, scarves and sweaters, stepping carefully out of the thermal underwear, sweat pants and knitted shorts leaving him in a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. 

"Yuugi!" His mother said, appalled.

"Shut up, mother!" The boy replied, shoving her away. "I am sick of you..." he murmured weakly, wanting to just disappear into a hole where he stood. In his mind he whispered hurried pleas.

/ Yami, get me out of here, please, just make me leave, I can't move, help me, help, please Yami... /

// I'm coming Aibou. // The Egyptian responded to the feverish chanting. Yuugi felt the accustomed pull as Yami quietly took over. Instantly he knew what Yuugi had been so terrified of. People were everywhere, surrounding him, closing in, suffocating! The sounds, the scents, the heat, the fear! An emotion he was so new to. Get away! His mind shrieked, must get away! Slowly Yami began backing out of the circle, pushing away the people behind him, the ones pressing him, causing the fear, the claustrophobia. A break, a chance, spying the only escape Yami dashed through the opening in the throng of bodies and ran as fast as the combined strength of Yuugi and himself would allow him. Through the people, around the desks, across the hall. An arm, seemingly out of nowhere crossed his field of vision. Protect your Aibou from the enemy!

"Eye of Illusion!" He howled feeling the comforting power flood from his forehead and explode from his finger tips in a glittering mass of energy. It knocked away the arms and suddenly everyone backed away. Yami stood, panting, taking one last look at all the astonished faces and took one step back, two steps, turning around and running all out through the doors leaving the masses quivering behind him.

The cool air refreshed his senses and he stopped his panic driven feet. "Aibou?" He talked out loud, wanting the comfort of a voice he knew while he waited for an answer that seemed to take longer then usual to receive. 

/ Yami? What happened? Your heart is racing? / The Egyptian slumped to the ground.

"They were everywhere Aibou, it seemed as hundreds, numerous as the fish in the Nile. They kept reaching towards me, I panicked, it was all too much! I, I think I hurt, I hurt someone!" He yelled finally, burrowing his face into his arms. "I've never felt so out of control. It scared me Aibou..." he trailed off, his heavy breathing the only sound in the deepening twilight.

/ It's all right Yami, I promise everything will be all right. I shouldn't have reacted like that...it's the strangest thing though, I think I passed out as soon as you took over, I can't remember any of it. / 

"What should we do?" Yami could feel Yuugi yawning and saw the muddy colors swirling around his mind, he wasn't as calm as he was pretending to be. 

/I don't know... / he replied tiredly. / We can't go back home... / 

"Would you mind if I walked around a bit? I need to clear my head." He felt a laugh bubble up from somewhere like a new spring.

/ Sure, as long as you don't mind me taking a nap. / 

"Of course Aibou, you need rest after such a long day." The only response was a quiet snore.

Yami drifted the near-empty streets like a weary spirit. His mind was whirling in a thousand different directions and he was helpless to stop the chaos. He felt ashamed and proud at the same time, ashamed that he had acted so brashly and proud that he had been able to help his Aibou. But he was confused as well...too much was too new. Tiredly he looked up to see where his disgruntled feet had taken him. Jou's house. Knowing he couldn't, and shouldn't for that matter, knock on the door he sat on the step and waited; for what he didn't know.

Angered shouting made his snap awake, blinking away the sleep dimming his vibrant eyes.

"Yeah? Well, fuck you too pops!" Yami winced as he heard a solid fist connect somewhere, fully aware that it probably wasn't Jou doing the beating. He felt the same power trickling through his body, eventually becoming a full fledged torrent that he couldn't control. In his anger the door burst off it's hinges and revealed the bloody scene. Jou lay panting in a corner, huddled in to protect himself, while his father held his broken nose. They both looked up in pained surprise. 

"Yuug'...?" Jou asked weakly. He couldn't believe his eyes. Before him stood a side of the quiet child he had not yet seen. He seemed...bigger...for lack of better explanation, emanating power few had seen, his eyes glowed white piercing the dim light while a third threw brilliant colors into the air.

/ Yami? / Yuugi whispered, feeling his other jump. The light disappeared and Yami stood confused in the middle. Jou clung to the wall staring at his unconscious father. / I'm taking over now Yami. / Yuugi stated. The silent one didn't acknowledge anything. 

"Jou? What happened? Are you all right?" Jou shook and turned his gaze to Yuugi regarding him with slightly different feelings. "Jou?"

"What did ya do Yuug'?" He murmured falling to the floor. Yuugi had to struggle to hold him up.

"Are you hurt badly?" He asked, fearful.

"Nah...jus' a little..." His brown eyes closed and Yuugi felt very alone and scared. He stared warily at the other unconscious man.

/ Yami? / When he got no answer he could picture his other passed out in his soul room. Yuugi was beginning to feel frightened in the near darkness of the foreign home. The only light was the flickering and sickly yellow of the single bulb swaying from the ceiling and that was only god enough to deepen the shadows creeping around his mind. He felt sapped of strength and resolve, reduced to a quivering shell of what he once was able only to hide in a world as black as pitch.

Sorry it was so short but I ran out of stuff to write. Thanks to all who review! Ja!


	7. Greater Fears

Now that it's summer I can hopefully update sooner! his is really short I'm afraid but it will give you a lot of stuff to think about...and some foreshadowing of why Yuugi's mom was such a protective freak...^^

// blah // = Yami

/ blah / = Yuugi

...Memories...they coursed through the darkness and threatened to overwhelm the shocked senses of the figure they drifted over. They hurt, they were painful! Aibou, make them stop! He wanted to cry out but found he couldn't. He was...alone...again...in the darkness of his own world...

"I'm sorry..." he finally whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt anyone...let me go...let me away...make them stop! Make them stop..." they flowed quicker now, like blood from grave wounds they poured forth more of the stuff that had kept him alive, the memories that he had forgotten for the years he had been trapped in the puzzle. The pain increased, and he whispered into the darkness one final plea..."Aibou...help me..."

Insidious green eyes watched from a distance, lit with the fires of sadistic amusement...

"Yami...help me..." Yuugi was alone and frightened with an unconscious Jou clutched in his feeble grasp as he tried to drag him out the door and away from the house. Police could show up or something else, something worse. Something had been lurking in the back of Yuugi's mind for days now and he began to wonder, at that instant he knew not why, if that 'thing' had been what his mother had been trying to protect him from for his entire life, if the smothering wasn't just some annoying habit but a primal instinct to protect her child from the wild beasts of a strange and different world that neither of them had been able to imagine... "Yami..." his voice, cracked and so painful that it felt as if his vocal cords themselves were bleeding, rang out and seemed to echo in the infinite abyss of his mind. 

He could feel and see his Yami's mind, the swirling reds and purples of a confused, hurting being. "Yami...where...are you..." Yuugi gasped out, imagining for a hellish moment that blood was leaking out of his mouth and staining everything crimson...scenes of places and people he didn't know were flashing through his head and he couldn't make them stop...

//Aibou...help me...//

"Yami?"

//Aibou...? ...it hurts...I, I don't understand what they...are trying to tell me...please...make it stop...Aibou...//

/I don't know how.../

//Where are you Aibou...your voice is so far away...//

/Try to get closer to it!/ Yuugi tried to imagine his voice reaching and comforting the other being trapped inside...wherever he was but he could feel the "fingers" of Yami's consciousness slipping away, farther and farther like grains of sand through an hourglass... /Yami! Hold on! I'm coming for you!/ Yami sighed with relief and clutched at his mental stronghold with a tighter grip. 

...that's it...call him...closer and closer to his undoing...the voice whispered cruelly in his ear and caused his grip to loosen and slip.

/Yami? Are you okay? I'll be there in a second, I promise!/

//No! There's something else here! Stay away!//

/Yami?/

...too late...

/Yami!/ The sickening scream that was wrenched from Yuugi's body was heart-wrenching.

//Aibou!// And Yami could only listen...

Sorry that was way too short but I had only limited time! ...fifteen minutes to be exact... Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! Please forgive that really long waiting period! I'll try to update again soon! Really!


End file.
